Blog użytkownika:Manwe-wódz Celadrimów/Niedokończona opowieść
Witam nazywam się Elron. Wiem dziwne imię no ale co tam. Jestem synem Króla Caladrimów,Czkawki który jest też Panem Smoków. Mieszkam na Berk.Ale przejdzmy do sedna sprawy.Otóż do królestwa Caladrii ma przybyć jakiś król za morza. Robert czy jakoś tak. Jest ponoć władcą Siedmiu królestw, tak ponoć mówił mi tata. Sama ta kraina nazywa się Westeros. Ale przechodząc dalej to ten król przybędzie do nas z całą swą rodziną i świtą, ponoć chce podpisać jakieś traktaty handlowe, tak przynajmiej słyszałem. Mają przybyć do nas za jakieś 5-6 dni. Gdy pytałem ojca, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się ta dziwna kraina to odpowiedział mi że na południe od nas za wielkim morzem. Ale już zaczęto przygodowania do przyjęcia tych jakże zaszczytnych gości jak mówił tata. W całym mieście aż huczy od plotek na temat gości, którzy mają przybyć za morza. Cała stolica jest ozdabiana różnymi ozdobami, sztantarami z herbem Caladrii, kwiatami. Jak widziałem prawie wszyscy czuli zdenerwowanie czy wszystko będzie dopięte na ostatni guzik. Prawie bo do wyjątków należałem ja, mój brat Celedor, moich przyjaciół i mamy Astrid. "denerwują się z powodu osób, które będą widzieć po raz pierwszy w życiu"-pomyślałem. Ja się tym nie przejmowałem i razem z moim bratem polecieliśmy do Areny by cwiczyć z naszymi smokami. Ja miałem Nocną Furię o imieniu Szczerbek a mój brat Śmiertnika Zębacza o fioletowej barwie łusek o imieniu Wicher.Gdy dolecieliśmy do Areny, czekali na nas przyjaciele:Kuzyn Altairer z Plemienia Beorninów, bliżniaków Toporek i Mieczyk oraz Śledzik junior.Co dzisjaj robimy?- spytał Altair. Co powiecie na wyścig wokół miasta?-odpowiedziałem . Bardzo chętnie-powiedzieli razem bliżniacy. Oboje mieli długie, dredowate włosy koloru jasnego brązu i oczy koloru nieba,nosili wełniane bluze i długie, skórzane spodnie oba koloru zielonego. Na głowach nosili metalowe hełmy z parą rogów. Też jestem za-powiedział nasz kuzyn. Altairer miał długie, siegające do łopatek czarne włosy oraz oliwkowe oczy. Nosil brązową bluze z bawełny, czarne spodnie z tegoż samego materiału oraz długi, ciemnozielony płaszcz z kapturem. Za skórzanym pasem miał miecz w pochwie a na plecach nosił długi, metalowy łuk oraz kołczan pełen strzał. A Śledzik?-spytałem. Chcesz z nami się ścigać? Może być-odpowiedział mi dość pulchny chłopak o krótkich, blond włosach i brązowych oczach. Nosił on długą, skórzaną bluzę koloru jasnego brązu.Miał on zawsze przy sobie notatnik, w którym zapisywał rózne informacje o smokach.No to i ja lecę z wami powiedział mój brat. Celedor miał krótkie blond włosy i szafirowe oczy. Ubierał się w czerwoną bluze z aksamitu, skórzane karwarze na rękach oraz niebieskie spodnie wykonane z bawełny. Nosił przy siodle swój mały topór bojowy wykonany z gronkielowej stali. A wy chcecie wiedzieć jak wyglądam. Dobra, powiem jak wyglądam. Mam krótkie, białe jak śnieg włosy i oczy głębokie jak morze. Noszę na sobie krótką, zieloną bluzę oraz brązowe spodnie wykonane z aksamitu i wełny. Przy srebnym pasie noszę krótki miecz wykonany z mitrylu, schowany w skórzanej pochwie. Każdy z nas wsiadł na swego smoka. Altairer wsiadł na ciemnofioletowego Wandesmoka którego nazwał Piorun, Bliżniacy wsiedli na jasnozielonego Zębiroga Zamkogłowego z białymi plamami którego nazwali Jen i Jon. Toporek usiadł na Jonie a Mieczyk na Jenie. Śledzik usiadł na niebieskim Gronklu z żółtymi paskami, którego nazwał Twardogłowym. Zaraz potem wszyscy wylecielismy z Areny i lecieliśmy pędem przed siebie. Na przodzie byłem Ja, mój brat i kuzyn, zaś reszta została z tyłu. Prowadziłem w wyścigu, gdy nagle zauważyłem żę coraz bliżej jest mnie mój kuzyn na grzbieciu swego Wandersmoka. Byliśmy ze sobą łeb w łeb aż w końcu go wyprzedziłem i wygrałem. Wylądowałem na polanie porośniete czerwonymi i białymi kwiatami po czym zeszłem ze Szczerba i czekałem na resztę. Pierwszy wylądował Altairer a za nim mój brat. Beornid podszedł do mnie i klepnął w bark. Brawo stary druhu-powiedział. Prawie bym cię pokonał, ale ty okazałeś się lepszy. Zgadzam się z przedmówcą-powiedział mój brat. Jeśli chodzi o smoki to mojego brata trudno pokonać- po czym uderzył mnie w brzuch. Ała a to za co?-powiedział jednocześnie masująć obolałe miejsce. A to że lubię się tak porozumiewać-rzekł spokojnie."Zupełnie jak nasza matka w młodośći"-pomyśłałem. Przypomniał sobie jak tata im opowiadał o swoim dziedziństwie, gdzie właśnie tak mama lubiła uderzyć w ręke lub brzuch. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach